


If Misty Never Left (XY)

by princessbrivee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AAML - Freeform, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, SatoKasu, Secret dating, if misty never left, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Written for Pokéshipping Week 2015, Day 1 prompt was if Misty Never Left.Ages are: Ash, Misty, and Clemont 17, Serena 15, Bonnie 7Rated T with mentions of M things, but nothing is written out.





	

“It’s freezing here!” Misty complained, rubbing her hands together to cause friction between them. She would do anything to keep herself warm.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have worn those shorts, today, Mist.” Ash says, fixing his gloves. “You know it gets cold during this time here.” And for once, Ash was right.

“Onii-chan you should give Misty your jacket! All the boys in the movies do that!” Bonnie suggested, causing her older brother to blush.

“Bonnie, that’s not how this works!” Clemont said, embarrassed. “I really am so sorry about her. She likes to say whatever comes to her head.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Misty said, still rubbing her hands together. “I’m the youngest of four, I know how to embarrass my older sisters to. Sometimes you have to get used to.”

“Onii-chan you’ll never find anyone to marry if you act like this to women.”

“BONNIE!”

“Don’t worry Misty.” Serena smiled. “We’re going to be at the Pokémon Center any minute to meet up with Shauna.”

“Oh right, we were going to meet up with your girlfriend.” Misty said nonchalantly.

“EH?!?” Serena said, shocked, while blushing. “She’s not my girlfriend! I don’t like girls! I don’t swing that way! Shauna’s just going to show me a dress that she said I should wear for my next performance.”

“UGH, you mean we’re walking all the way to a town with no gym just to talk about dresses?!” Ash complained.

“Dresses are very important, Ash.” Bonnie said, sticking her tongue out.

“Not as important as battling.” Ash retorted, acting like a little kid for arguing with one.

“Alright, quit whining. As soon as I change into something warmer, we’ll go have a practice battle, okay?” Misty said.

“You sure you don’t want to stay with us, Misty?” Bonnie asked, looking up to the redhead.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Misty smiled. “Next time, alright?”

“Then onii-chan has to stay with me, Serena and Shauna!”

“What, why me?” Clemont asked, not really interested in dresses or anything similar.”

“Because you always buy me ugly dresses and you need to learn from fashion experts.”

“You think I’m a fashion expert?” Serena asked, smiling at Bonnie.

“Of course!”

After about ten more minutes of walking, the five had checked into the Pokemon Center, getting one room for the girls and the other for the boys.

“Which ones should I wear?” Misty asked, laying out three pairs of pants. A pair of jeans, and two sweats, one gray and the other black.

“Why does it matter?” Ash said sitting on a chair, seeming bored already.

“Come on, which ones do you think look nice on me?”

“The gray ones.” Ash said, as Misty began changing. Nothing he hadn’t seen before, after dating for about three years now, they’d done things that involved seeing the other undressed before.

“Do you think they’ve figured it out yet?” Misty asked, slipping her shoes back on.

“Out what? Us dating. Probably not.” Ash replied, “They’re not the brightest bunch.”

“Clemont is.”

“In book smarts, yeah. Not this kind.”

Misty walked over to wear Ash was sitting, kneeling on his lap and kissing his lips. Ash responded by holding her hips and bringing her closer to him.

“You know when I said we would battle, I was lying.” Misty said, smirking as she did.

“Kind of figured.” Ash chuckled, knowing Misty all too well. “We’re gonna have to be down in the arena, though. Talking about dresses doesn’t take that long does it?”

“You’d be surprised. I’d say we have about twenty minutes. Fifteen if you want to play it safe.” Misty replied, looking toward the clock on the nightstand.

“Sounds like enough time.” Ash smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Misty said, backing away. “You’re not starting anything unless you know you can finish it.”

Ash groaned, wiggling his legs from between Misty’s and walking up to his backpack that was on the floor, frantically looking through it. “Fuck,” He said, continuing to dump things on the floor and search like a madman. “I knew I forgot to buy something.”

Misty sighed; hating the fact that she knew she was right. “So now what?”

“Dunno.”

“Battle?”

“Sounds good to me.” Ash said, taking Misty’s hand and walking down to the arena.


End file.
